Użytkownik:Jasio8752/Brudnopis
Błędy w tłumaczeniach w The Sims, The Sims 2, The Sims 3 i The Sims 4. W pierwszej części The Sims Mortimer i Bella mieli inne imiona, a mianowicie: Henryk i Majka. Ten kto grał w The Sims i kiedy wyszło The Sims 2, kupił je, ten mógł nie wiedzieć, o co chodzi. Jednak chodzi o to, że w The Sims po prostu za bardzo spolszczyli Mortimera i Bellę. W The Sims 2 już było dobre tłumaczenie. Rodzina Dziwak z The Sims 2 z dziwnowa po angielsku to Cuorius, a co ciekawe, rodzina Kuriozum po angielsku to też Cuorius. Olek Kuriozum, lub Nikodem dziwak, który na starcie The Sims 3 jest małym chłopcem, jest dziadkiem braci Dziwak i reszty ich rodzeństwa. Nazywa się wtedy Notzo Cuorius. Ich babcią jest Zo Cuorius, która jest trochę starsza od Notzo. Co ciekawe, to nikt inny jak Zuza Wellow, a w polskim The Sims 2 Zyta Dziwak! W rodzinie Lada z The Sims 3 Klementyna jest elegancka: ma czarno - biały strój i białą wstążkę we włosach. Najciekawsze jest to, że Klementyna Lada to nikt inny, tylko Kasia Langerak z The Sims 2 (w oryginale Kaylynn Langerak)! Na pewno ktoś z was się zastanawiał, dlaczego cheeseburger z The Sims 2 to zupa w misce. To tylko błąd tłumaczy! Cheeseburger to makaron z serem! W którejś aktualizacji The Sims 2 poprawiono to, ale niestety, w The Sims 3 błąd powrócił. Wtedy makaron z serem to był hamburger z serem. Chodzi o to, że prawdopodobnie błąd pochodził od skrótu "mac", który skojarzył się im z McDonaldem, a nie z makaronem. Pełna nazwa to macaroni ando cheese. Na szczęście w The Sims 4 już było to przetłumaczone poprawnie. W The Sims 3 ratusz był na ulicy "ulica g***a 333" zamiast na "ulica główna 333". Gdy sim w The Sims 2 zdobywa punkt sprzątania za umycie podłogi, wyświetla się komunikat np.: Jan zdobywa punkt sprzątania. Kałuża lśni czystością!" Oto szablon: "sima has gained a point of cleaning skill by cleaning the obiektu!". Bardzo trudno było zrobić to bezbłędnie. W aktualizacji The Sims 2 doszła opcja zmiany wyglądu małego dziecka w lustrze. Pewnie było to przy okazji premiery dodatku "zwierzaki", bo gra zakłada, że nasze dziecko jest zwierzakiem. Może ktoś z was, grając w The Sims, zastanawiał się, czym jest "Simubranie". Kiedy przebrał w nie sima, wyglądał jak w stroju kąpielowym. Myślę, że chodziło o literówkę: tłumacze przeczytali "Simsuit" zamiast "Swimsuit". Kiedy zainstalujemy jakąś modyfikacje do The Sims 3, pokaże nam się, że znaleziono skrypty nastroju. Chodzi o to, że tłumacze przeczytali "mood scripts" zamiast "mod scripts". Ileż tłumacze robią błędów! W The Sims 4 jest stan "pogodny/pogodna". Po rozwinięciu opisu jest napisane, że sim nie ma żadnych emocji, a pogodny to raczej stan pozytywny. Angielskie słowo "Fine" jest elastyczne, więc to jest całkiem OK i nie mam do tego zastrzeżeń. Ale lepiej by było zrobić emocję "w porządku" albo "neutralny/neutralna". W The Sims 2 z jakimś dodatkiem jest otoczenie "Przedmieście". Po angielsku jest to Downtown, czyli centrum miasta. W The Sims jest to przetłumaczone najlepiej, bo tam Downtown to Starówka. W The Sims 2 jest miasto "Jaskinia Pokrzyku". Po angielsku jest to "Belladonna Cove". Słowo "Belladonna" jest trudne do przetłumaczenia, więc tłumacze byli kreatywni i zrobili z tego "pokrzyk". Do tego tłumaczenia nie mam zastrzeżeń. Ale gdyby byłą "Jaskinia Pokrzyku" to w oryginale byłoby "Belladonna Cave" a jest "Belladonna Cove", czyli "Zatoka Pokrzyku". W The Sims 3 jajka rosną na bakłażanie. Po angielsku bakłażan to "eggplant". Tłumacze nie wiedzieli, że trzeba było to przetłumaczyć bardziej dosłownie. Mogłoby być np. "jajorośl". W The Sims 2 z dodatkiem "cztery pory roku" możemy zamienić się w ogrodnika i wyhodować ogóreks, pomidors i bakłażans. Kiedy mamy więcej niż jeden krzak, wtedy coś takiego nam występuje. Można było zrobić to lepiej. Możemy także zasadzić pieprz. Wygląda podobnie do żółtej papryki. Pieprz to po angielsku pepper, a papryka też pepper. Tłumacze mieli więc tu 50% szansy. Jan Hak z The Sims 2 w The Sims nazywa się Jaś Szmer. Według mnie tłuma cze nie "Burb" na szmer jest lepsze. Za to imiona jego rodziców w pierwszej części wcale nie były przetłumaczone; byli to oryginalnie Brad i Tiffany. W The Sims 2 są to już Benek i Alicja. W The Sims 2 w rodzinie Karat kobieta nazywała się Teofil, a mężczyzna Bożena. W angielskim też tak jest. Mężczyzna to Chandra Karana, a kobieta Thuyet Karana. Może to taki żarcik twórców, a może to błąd? W The Sims 2 z dodatkiem "Zwierzaki" możemy kupić klatkę na szynszyle, w której mogą być tylko świnki morskie. Jako szynszyle tłumacze mieli na myśli gryzonie. Ale chwila. W oryginale jest Womrat, a nie Roden.